A Deadly Secret
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Sharpay's life is spiraling down she needs something to control. But will she drag Gabriella into the worldof eating disorders?Will Troy question his relationship with Gabriella? You decide the couples!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello.As you know i'm new to writting High School Musical fics so please bear with me.

As you will see I LOVE story lines that deal with Eating Disorders,Good gone bad,drug abuse,abuse

and any kind of tragedy.So I hope you will enjoy this fic. I wrote this about 6 months ago but I gathered my courage to post this up.

BY THE WAY...

i havent chosen a couple.Troyella or Troypay?

help me decdide.

Review please.

disclaimer: dont own HSM

**bold is words on screen**

actions is regular

_italic is dialouge_

_

* * *

_

**Life was perfect for Sharpay Evans.**

Sharpay is laughing with her friends

**As we all know there's no such thing as perfect...**

Sharpay walks in to see her dad kissing another woman.

Sharpay and her dad are then in the living room.

"_If you tell your mother,you'll ruin the family."_

**And when her world comes crashing down**

_"Well I got an A as always..what about you Shar?"Gabriella asked._

_"Oh uh just not that great."Sharpay said covering her failed term paper._

**She needs to gain control...**

Sharpay is looking at magazine's with a skinny model.

_"She's so perfect."_

Sharpay is trying to put on a yellow dress with Gabriella helping her.

_"ha looks like those brownies got to you huh?"Gabby joked._

Sharpay is online and reading to herself.

_"Gain control of your life..feel in control.."_

**But how far will she go?**

_"Uh are you okay Shar at practice you seemed out of it."Troy said._

_"Troy i'm fine!"Sharpay snapped._

Sharpay was out of breathe as she ran into her room.

"_Still not good enough.."_ Sharpay then looked at the toilet

and closed the door.

**And who will she bring with her?**

Sharpay and Gabriella look at thier meals set in front of them.

_"Gabby trust me it's just a diet,very effective and it will help us for the musical."_

_Gabriella then looked at her food."Effective...right?"_

Gabriella and Sharpay are running at the crack of dawn.

"_If we run for ten more minutes that'll be three hundred calories."Sharpay said short of breathe_

_"Let's go."Gabriella smiled running ahead_

**Will it be too late...**

_"I already reached my goalweight Sharpay!"Gabriella protested as Sharpay opened the bathroom stall._

_"Do you already wanna ruin it? DO you know all the grease all the fat inside of that burger?!"Sharpay said as her voice began to shake._

Sharpay's on stage as Troy came to her in a leather jacket waiting for her to start singing.

She looked at her friends watching the practice and her breath started to shorten.Her eyes looked lost.

"_Something's wrong with Sharpay."Troy told Chad as they left the locker room._

_"Dude it's a girl thing just leave her alone."Chad said not taking it seriously._

**To save her...**

Sharpay is crying uncontrolably on her bathroom floor and Ryan is listening at the door.

_"Sharpay!"The group yelled as she fell to the ground._

Gabriella was sitting next to Sharpay watching the boys practice volleyball.

"_You stopped with the not eating thing right?"Gabriella asked._

_Sharpay seemed to be off in her own world before she looked at Gabriella,"I'm fine."_

**From herself?**

Sharpay is looking at herself in the mirror and her reflection was a skeletal fragile body.

Her skin was pale and her hair was thin.

Gabriella and Sharpay are running laughing.

Troy leaned in to kiss Sharpay while Gabriella just watched.

Sharpay is spinning round and round.

"_Shar you need help!"Ryan yelled at his sister as she was on the floor next to him._

Sharpay finally stops spinning and she falls.

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens...**

Gabriella collapses crying.

_"It's my fault!"_

**Zac Effron...**

Troy is on stage singing while Sharpay is watching from the audience.

_"We all have our secrets.."Troy said looking away._

**Corbin Bleu...**

_"Look I bet nothing is wrong with her."Chad said as Taylor and him watched Sharpay on stage._

His facial expression then turned into doubt.

**..and Ashley Tisdale**

_"I need to be perfect..and I don't care if it kills me!"Sharpay said aloud as she_

_wrote this words on the mirror with her lipstick._

**In A Deadly Secret**

Ryan walks in the room and see's Sharpay looking down.

_"You okay sis?"_

Sharpay then looked up and smiled.

"_Yeah."_

**Comming soon!**

* * *

Okay i'm sorry if the preview sucked but

yeah so review review and vote on your fav couple!

just look down and press Go!

luvv ya.


	2. Somone I once knew

Hello well this is my first High School Musical Fic.

I'm not sure

if I should make this a troypay or troyella.

so **YOU** decide. I appreciate reviews they make me write faster.

I will change the rating to M but in later chapters...

SO please review its simple and quick. and who knows you can probably make this fic

your fav couple?!

Well thanks!!!!

Summary:Sharpay's life is spiraling down she needs something to control. But will she drag Gabriella into the world of eating disorders?Will Troy question his relationship with Gabriella? You decide the couples!

rated T: for eating disorders,swearing,and sexual scenes including teens.

disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical in anyway.

and I do not own the song ill cover you

* * *

chapter 1:Someone I once knew.

_It was senior year and everything was going great.Sharpay was friends with her former frenimies.There was the new Fall musical comming up._

_Her family was rich..she lived in a beautiful home..what could make her life better?_

Sharpay closed her eyes and covered her mouth.She was trying to hold back tears.This wasn't suppose to be happening!

She opened her eyes once more to make sure that she wsn't imagining it. But it was there and it was true..

Her father was kissing another woman,groaping her...

She quickly turned to go upstairs when-

**CRASH**

"Shit!"Sharpay hissed she had just knocked over a vase.

"Hold on."She heard her father say as he quickly exited the room to come face to face with Sharpay."Sharpay?"

She just stood and looked at him.

Sharpay POV

_He was touching another woman that wasn;t my mother.He was kissing her he was..how could daddy do this?_

He stood there with a look of confusion. I'm guessing he probably thought it was the dog. I was suppose to be at a Gabby's house till sunday

but Troy had came over and it was a little akward and I didn't want to be a third wheel...of course Troy jumped at the opportunity to invite Zeke over

as always I refused.I expected to come home to be alone while Ryan was at a Baseball Retreat with Chad...instead I found this...

"What are you doing here?"He asked me still feeling akward.

The homewrecker then came out of the room and saw the situation I starred at her,I already loathed this woman.

"Listen I have to get home...I'll see you tomorow Mr.Evans."She then looked at me and smiled.

_How dare she even bother to smile at me?!_

I listened to her heels clacking then the front door shut.

My daddy starred at me and asked,"Uh I thought you would want to spend the night at Gabriella's.."

Tears formed in my eyes.My heart was racing my thoughts were so confused.How could my daddy ruin this?! Our family

was perfect,our family was complete! We were rich! We were you typical American picture perfect Family!

I was dreaming!

"Daddy..how..how could you?"I asked him quietly. If I were to speak any louder I knew my voice would crack.

"Sweetheart..listen-"

"Mommy loves you!"I shouted this time crying.He tried to move in to give me a hug when I stepped back.

"No! Daddy don't hug me!"I shouted again.

He was shocked and then he sighed."Princess,sometimes things go wrong and things like these happen and-"

"Dad i'm not six! I'm seventeen! You are having an affiar!Who was she?"I asked,i'm pretty sure I looked like a mess with

my make up all smeared.

He stood quiet looking down."Dad answer me!"

He sighed and looked into my eyes. My body was shaking at this point.

"Cindy."

He then was silent._That's it?That's all I get. This woman is going to tear my family part and all I get is a fucken name?!_

"Cindy who dad?!"I asked.When I didn't get an answer I got angry."You work with her?! Are you going to see her again? Fire her daddy!

Make her dissapear daddy! Don't ever talk to her again daddy! Make her-"

"SHARPAY!"He yelled at me making my body shake.

_My daddy just yelled at me. My daddy never yelled at me.My daddy never cheated on my mom.He can't be my dad.._

_"_Listen ever since you were born I gave you,your mother,and your brother anything you wanted.Every desire fullfulled! For god's sakes Sharpay

you are a shoe in at any university you want. Any audition you want,anything is in your grasp.Your mother every Tiffany necklace,everything!

Your brother is getting anything he wants too! You have a pink car! Cindy is my one thing I want...my one thing.."

His skin was red. His eyes full of anger..maybe he was scarred. All I know is I was breathing hard...I felt my chest burning.

"Mother _needs_ to know."I said finally after the minute of silence.

He then made an angry smile."Princess,you have a responsibility.So what if your mom finds out. What's going to happen?

I'll tell you. She is going to want a divorce..then what? We split up your mom is going to end up depressed..how's your life going to be?

Your mother is happy right now. She is at a high class 3-day spa in Los Angeles...do you really want to tell her? Think about it princess..."

He then turned to go to his office where him and the wentch were...

My body was numb the apin in my chest increased. I turned and ran up the staits. I was gasping for air as I got closer to my room. I ran into my bathroom and fell on the bathroom

floor.

"No!"I cried. I was crying uncontrolablly. My pain in my chest was at a all time high every breath I took it burned and stinged.

_My dad was cheating on my mom. My family was in my hands but if I told my mom she would surely fall into a depression wour life would be different._

_But if I stayed quiet our family life would be nornal but my dad fucking fucken Cindy! This couldn't be right! This couldn't be right!_

_I gasped for air. Was I dying?!! I tried to calm myself down but it hurt so much. I was getting weak.. What was happening to me?? Everything was turning black.._

* * *

**RIIINNG RIIING RIIIIIINGGG**

I opened my eyes and saw my cell phone lighting up with every ring.I then looked around me. I was in my bathroom on the floor.

_How long was I out?_

I crawled to get my phone and saw **gabby!**

I sighed and answered.

"Hey."I said. Gosh my voice sounded like shit.

"Oh Shar are you okay? You sound sick.."Gabby said sounding concerned.

"Yeah I just woke up..what's up?"I asked clearing my throat.

"Well I wanted to applogize for yesterday I mean it was suppose to be gal time and Troy came, I mean I had

no idea he was comming over."Gabby explained.

"Oh it's alright I was tired anyways.I needed to do vocal exersises you know for the fall musical."I said my voice sounding fake as ever.

"Oh Sharpay your always practicing..well I feel kinda sick from yesterday all the food we ate gosh I still can't believe we went through two ice cream

tubs in one movie sitting!" Gaby laughed.

Gabriella always seemed to cheer me up."Yeah I know and all of your mom's brownies.That must have been at least 5 pounds!"I laughed.

Gabby laughed,"Well urgh it's bearly the second week of school tomorow and auditions are tuesday!"

"I know Darbus and her rush of things."I added.

"So what are you trying out for?"Gabby asked me.

"Well I wanted to get the part as Sandy.Ryan thought it would be weird to try out as Danny.But who knows they don't have to kiss so maybe.."

"Oh.."

Gabby sounded suprised."Umm what do you mean 'Oh'."I asked.

"Well when Troy came over last night I convinced him to try out for Danny and I was gunna try out for Sandy..he agreed."Gabby explained.

_Great..._

"Well that's cool I guess we will be competing again."I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so but I mean at least one of us will get it."Gabby said."Well i'm going to get ready for dinner. Troy is taking me

to go to a Japanese place."

"Dinner?This early?"I asked.

"Uh Sharpay it's five already."Gabby said.

"Oh duh time flies when you are practicing."

"Yeah well i'll see you in school tomorow.Bye Sharpay!"

"Bye."

Soon like a train it hit me again. My dad was having an affiar with Cindy._Should I tell Ryan? Should I tell Gabby?Should I tell mom?_

I sighed. I couldn't decide what to do?!!

I was Sharpay Evans. I could handle anything.. _right?_

_**RIIIIING RIIIINNG**_

It's most likely Gabby. I grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Shar."

My heart stopped.Why did it stop I had no idea.

"Troy?"I asked.

"Well who else,haha what's up?"He asked me.

"Well nothing i'm just waiting for Ryan to come home from Baseball campy whatever."

"Hahaha oh Shar...well how was your weekend?"

_Troy was calling me. I felt my heart racing.But he was with Gabby and me and Gabby were best friends. I shouldn't be thining like this._

_He is just calling because he is bored._

"Boring."

"Oh well sorry if I made you feel akward you know you didn't have to leave I could've invited Zeke over and-"

"Listen Troy I said it once and i'll just be blunt. Me and Zeke..never gunna happen."I said in my 'Sharpay' mode.

"Okay Shar I mean everyone is hooking up.Chad is hooking up with your friend.So is Jason and your brother too I mean it jsut leaves you and Zeke and if you won't go out with Zeke he was gunna go for Amy the cheerleader."

"Well it looks like everyone is hooked up."I said.

_Sometimes this would get to me too. Knowing everyone had thier knight in shinning armor and I was alone.._

"Don't worry Shar you'll find someone..."

Ryan ended up comming back later that day. As did my mom. Needless to say Dinner was akward...

_Flashback_

"Honey how was your trip?"Mr.Evans asked.

"Darling it was fabulous you are so sweet."Ms.Evans smiled.

"How about you son?"Mr.Evans asked Ryan.

"It was great i'm pretty sure the baseball team this year will be the best."Ryan smiled.

Sharpay was disgusted on how everyone was acting so normal.

Yet the food on her plate was gone she needed to get out of there.

"Darling please don't eat so fast."Ms. Evans said.

"Sorry."

"You really should join the yoga class..really."Ms.Evans said under her breath.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

__

"So today we have the auditions for the fall musicale! I surely wish the musically talented and elite of rythmn will join us!"Ms.Darbus said.

Troy then turned the Gabriella and flashed her a smile.

Sharpay looked and sighed.When Ryan poked her.

"C'mon Shar for sure we will get it."Ryan smiled confidently.

"Sure Ryan."Sharpay said.

"Ms.Montez and Mr.Bolton please on stage!"Ms.Darbus called.

Gabriella was in a yellow dress and Troy had a black leather jacket.

"What song will you be performing?"Ms.Darbus asked.

"Well Kelsi wrote us a song we'd like to perform."Troy said nervously and he looked at Gabriella.

"Well then go off."Ms.Darbus cued.

Kelsi then began to play the piano.

(a/n:** bold is troy** ,normal is gabriella, _italic is both_)

**I can say happily ever after but never see**

**how great my own ending can possibly be**

**Your my fairy tale come true and when you hold my hand**

**my world is so much clearer and now i understand**

My knight in shinning armor,you came to rescue me

when my heart was in a cage,and you set it free

you make me wanna sing,when there's no melody

and whenever i see your face,i get so happy

_Just come hold my hand take me away and let's escape_

_to our own world where we can be always in love it's fate_

_i never fall but only fly, i only laugh and never cry_

_i'm never alone when i'm thinking if you_

_my heart is in disbelife can this be true?_

_can this even be?_

_Lets be in our own world,just you and me.._

**I can't remember when I was ever alone**

**Ever since i've met you your heart is my home**

and your eyes make me feel so safe

so forget everyone and let's make our escape

_to someplace far away...for us to stay_

_just come and hold my hand take me away and let's escape_

_to our own world where we can always be in love it's fate_

_i never fall but only fly,i only laugh and never cry_

_im never alone when i'm thinking of you_

_my heart is in disbelife can this be true?_

_can this even be?_

_let's be in our own world,just you and me..._

ooohhhh in our own world

**yeahh just you and...**

_me..._

Everyone in the auditorium clapped and cheered.

Gabriella beamed and kissed Troy in the cheek.He was waving at the people.

Sharpay gave Ryan a nervous look.

"Are you worried?"Ryan whispered to his sister,although he already knew the answer.

Sharpay opened her mouth when-

"Sharpay outfit change."Ms.Darbus said.

Sharpay nodded and then saw Gabriella who was running to Sharpay.

"Did you like it?"She asked as if Sharpay's approval is all that mattered.

"Yeah actually I did...you guys were amazing!"Sharpay said honestly.

"Thanks well c'mon so I can lend you my outfit."Gabriella led Sharpay backstage.

"So whatever happens..happens okay."Gabriella reassured Sharpay.

"C'mon Gabs..I wouldn't mind getting Frenchy."Sharpay said pretending to smoke.

They were in the dressing room in the back when Gabriella took off her dress and handed it to Sharpay.

"Thank goodness we are the same size."Gabby said.

"Yeah."Sharpay smiled putting on the dress.

She then realized it was tight.

_Sharpay POV_

_What?This seems really really tight.Gabby didn't look like it was really tight on her..._

_It looked kinda loose actually..._

"Hey Gabby uh was the dress kinda loose on you?"I asked her.

"Uh no actually it was pretty loose..so it should fit you normally."Gabriella smiled putting on her regular dress.

_Was she implying that she is skinnier than me? Well she is skinnier than me. I always thought we were the same size though..well she is petite_

_and so am I..aren't I? Well I mean she does have a tiny waist I wonder what size she is..she looks like a 5...well i'm a 7 so..but how could-_

"Shar? Is something wrong?"She asked me. I quickly then tried to put the dress on.

"No..it's just hard to put over my head."I lied but too late being Gabriella she came to help me put it on.

"Here lemme help."She smiled and she pushed the drsss over my head."Shar I think you need a bigger size."

My cheeks flushed bright pink...please don't notice.

"Ha I guess those brownies got to us huh?"She laughed.

I wanted to die._Well looking at skinny pretty Gabriella it didn't look like it got to her!!_

_Why is she so lucky.She has the hottest guy in school,she is skinny,pretty and not to mention a good voice._

"Yeah but um it's okay i'll wear what i'm wearing."I said quickly trying to get out of the dressing room.I ran to the stage where Ryan was.

"Ready?"Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Ha what took you so long Shar,did you see one of Zeke's deserts?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"I asked.

_Do people really see me as a fatass?!_

"Sharpay Ryan what song are you singing to us?"Ms.Darbus asked.

"Well we went to go see the musical Rent on thursday night and we are singing I'll cover you."Ryan announced.

I smiled and saw Gabriella getting into her seat next to Troy who kissed her on the cheek.

I then turned to Kelsi."Uh ready?"

Kelsi then began to play.

The audition went well though I felt I screwed up majorly.

"Well i'll post up the results tomorow. But thank you all for trying out!"

The gang and I met outside the auditorium as usual.

"Sharpay you did great!"Zeke said comming up to me obviously looking for a thank you.

"Thanks..I always do great don't I?"I smiled,to them this was me confident always smiling..if they only knew...

"Well Wildcats you know what will make this audition even better?"Troy announced.

"Uh..watching the basketball game?"Chad asked hopefully.

"Yes but not was I was thinking!"Troy laughed.

"Then what were you thinking?"Jason asked.Kelsi laughed,it was obvious she had a thing for Jason..hey I never noticed how skinny Kelsi was...

"Pizza!"Troy shouted."C'mon wildcats let's get our grub on!"

Part of me wanted to go because I was hungry.What is I get the role of Sandy i'll need to fit into that yellow dress..

and eating Pizza wouldn't help..I could just skip it right?

"You guys go on ahead I oughta head home."I said smiling.

"But Shar you love Pizza c'mon let's go!"Ryan said as he followed the group.

Troy heard because he came back.

"Shar we are all in this together and that includes making ourselves even bigger fatasses!"Troy said pushing me towards the exit.

_Both fatasses?_

_Was it really that noticeable?!_

"No really i'm not hungry..."I said looking at Troy.

"Oh well come along anyways.I mean you can order an ice cream we all know you love those right?"Troy flashed his flawless smile.

Gabriella noticed her boyfriend wasn't next to her so she turned and saw me and Troy talking.

"Troy Shar?"Gaby asked confused.

"We are comming just convincing this one to come join us."Troy said pushing me towards to group.

"C'mon Sharpay you should be able to handle that pizza considering all the brownies we ate.What's a few more pounds?"

_A few more pounds?This girl is obviously clueless on how huge I am!Little miss size small..I mean-wait what am I thinking this is Gabby my friend.._

"Uh yeah but I had a big lunch so..yeah.I'll just go along."I said as I felt my heart flutter as Troy still had his hand on my back.

* * *

you know what they say the first chapters always suck.

Well thats basically the line up

the second chapter will focus more on the sharpay gabriella friendship with Ana.( anorexia)

also more love scenes because I couldn't really write any because I don't know what couples to do so

you guys gotta help me!!!!!

But yes It will get more interesting I promise

sooo should I continue?

and vote

Sharpay & Troy

Gabriella and Troy

Sharpay and Zeke

Gabriella and Ryan

Gabriella and OC

Sharpay and OC

or GabXTroyXSharpay love triangle????

well** vote vote!!!**

and **review!!!!**


	3. a secret between friends

Okay well right now I am currently in computer class and I finished my assignment early.

So I'll be focused. This is the 8TH time ive re written this from scratch. Last night my good friend helped me if it wasn't for her you guys would've waited for another two weeks or so.

**Well THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

**PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVORITE LISTS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

Anywayyy enough jib jab.

p.s

troypay is winning

disclaimer: I do not own anything yadda yadda yooo

* * *

chapter 2: A secret between friends

"Why are we in this cheap place Shar?" Ryan asked me more confused than I was.

I didn't even know why I thought of coming in her. It was like a drug store…. Yeah me

In a cheap place I could buy this store if I wanted to right off the back. But it was the closest place and fastest place I could get to, to get everything I needed.

My high heels click clacked as I approached the register taking off my Channel and defiantly Sharpay-ed sunglasses.

"Hi, I need vogue magazines, a cute, preferably pink little notebook, and a cute pen, pink too, don't forget tape and scissors." I said quickly as I opened my purse to get the money.

The register person looked at me with confusion he looked to be in his early twenties.

" I think he expects us to get it ourselves…" Ryan said slowly as he came behind me.

I quickly turned to Ryan. I needed these things and I needed them quickly.

"We are Evan's….." I quickly stopped and remembered Daddy, Dad, Liar, cheater, the most-

"Evans?" I heard suddenly stopping my train of thought.

I turned quickly to make sure Ryan didn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes. I'm Sharpay Evans…and this is my brother Ryan Evans." I said firmly.

He then looked shocked or somewhat embarassed.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get these things for you right away, your father helped us build this store anything you want I'll get these things for you quickly!" He said running to the aisles.

"Boy dad sure does a lot.." Ryan smiled as he looked at the chocolate bars.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" I said thinking of my dad and Cindy kissing passionately.

"Chocolate Bar?" Ryan asked as he waved two of them in my face.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." I replied as I waved those things in my face. My stomach was hungry from the lack of food I'm used to. I mean I hadn't eaten since lunch and I was already getting stomach pains.

"You sure Shar? I mean you didn't eat any pizza when the gang went out for some. All you had was a diet soda." Ryan said looking at me with concern.

"Ry, I think I'm getting sick from spending the night at Gabby's we ate so much.." My mind was reflecting on how much I ate. I then looked at my fatness and it seemed to have expanded I could feel every piece of fat…

"Ha, so why don't you go on a diet or something and work it off." Ryan said examining the chocolate bars.

I opened my mouth to respond but then…

"Got everything you requested Ms. Evans." The register guy said as he was ringing up the stuff. Ryan then put the two chocolate bars on the counter.

"Don't forget this." Ryan added.

My blood boiled. I knew I was being told the truth but god I sooo didn't wanna hear it.

"I said I didn't want it Ryan now put the other one back!" I snapped.

"Geez. It's for dad this is his favorite kind." Ryan defended as he stood there with his arms folded.

_Ha! No way Ryan thinks I'm going to pay for anything for that person!_

I took the chocolate bar and slapped it in Ryan's hands.

"Well I'll buy yours and it'll be more special knowing that _you_ bought it for him now wouldn't it." I said with an icy voice as I paid for my stuff, plantinum of course, and walked to the car with my heels once again clicking and clacking.

I re applied my lipgloss it looked a little smudged.

_But how could Ryan do that? Buy a chocolate bar for daddy?! I mean he is hurting mom even if she doesn't know it… Ryan has a right to know, so does mother…_

_This is so confusing why is it that he is doing the bad thing yet I could tear the family apart?!! I hate this, I hate how I can't control what happens! I'm so used to having control of everyone's lives but I can't even have control of my own I-_

"What was that back there?" Ryan slammed the door shut.

"What was what?" I asked as I started the car.

"I mean your acting more like your old self…it's rather annoying…"Ryan said as he checked the mirror to see if his hat was on right.

"I just-It's just- I need-I.." _This was it I was about to tell Ryan I was about to tear the family apart I was about to_-

"I need some sleep. That's all. Sorry Ry." I smiled sincerely.

_Gain control…._

* * *

I sat in my room, knowing what I had to do… I knew what I had to do. I just didn't want to.

I needed a distraction something to keep me from doing it.

I walked over to my computer and decided to log in aim.

I typed.

**PinkPrincess01**

I looked I saw the whole gang was on. Probably still keeping a convo about the play or a basketball game something like that.

Then all of a sudden I heard a noise.

**Gabbygirl14:hey Shar:D**

**PinkPrincess01: Gabby hey what's up?**

**Gabbygirl14: nothing you feeling okay?**

**PinkPrincess01: Yes of courzzz why yew ask?**

**Gabbygirl14: I don't know cause you didn't really eat at the pizza place :o**

**PinkPrincess01: oh well yeahhhhh :) I'm fine. I'm just starting a healthy diet.**

**Gabbygirl14: Oh, I could never do that I mean I love food way too much. : )**

**PInkPrincess01: Well I mean I'm not gunna starveeee myself or anything juss yew know eat healthier and exercise.**

**Gabbygirl14: But Shar I think your already skinny enough.**

**PinkPrincess01:No im nottt trust me! I just wanna loose a little weight. Yew know?**

**Gabbygirl14: well the musical is coming up and I guess being healthy would help in the audtions.**

**PinkPrincess01:u see wat ii mean! Exactly! SO you wanna diet together????!!**

**Gabbygirl14: hmmm…**

**Gabbygirl14: alright let's do it.**

**PinkPriness01: let's not call it a diet let's call it more of a better lifestyle.**

**Gabbygirl14: Oooohh sounds healthy :D**

**PinkPrincess01: u bet!**

**Gabbygirl14: well I'll look up some healthy exercises and find out what the good food to eat and I'll make us a healthy eating chart!**

**PinkPrincess01: yay! This is gunna b so much fun!**

**Gabbygirl14: hmm.. better lifestyle I like the sound of it**

**PinkPrincess01: thanx listen Gabz**

**Gabbygirl14: Yes?**

**PinkPriness01: Lets keep this a secret.**

**Gabbygirl14: A secret?**

**PinkPrincess01: Ya I mean we don't want ppl to ruin our diet rii??**

**Gabbygirl14: True, very true, knowing Troy he'll just get worried and think that we have an eating disorder or something. :D**

**PinkPrincess01: So a secret? Promise????**

**Gabbygirl14: A secret, promise :**

**PinkPrincess01: A secret between friends**

**PinkPrincess01:Well I g2g ttyt Gabby bye!**

**Gabbygirl14: Bye!**

**PinkPrincess01 signed out**

_Okay so far this is good I mean Gabby is going to diet with me how perfect can this be?!!_

_Me and my best friend dieting together there is no way we can quit._

"What is wrong?!" I heard mother scream.

I quietly crept to my door and put my ear on it.

"Nothing just nothing, Listen we just.."

"You've been acted spacey lately is it because I went to the spa?!" Mother cried.

"No, no, honey it's not your fault it's mine listen how about we go away for a week and we can do another honeymoon." Father cooed.

_Why what dirty liar!_

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Yes, I do anything for my lovely faithful wife." My dad said.

"Oh I don't deserve a husband as wonder and perfect as you-"

_I couldn't control myself anymore_

"NO!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Mother and Father then turned from the hallway looking at me.

Father looked scarred and angry as if threatened, well because he was.

"No what darling?" Mother asked innocently.

Of course she looks innocent because she is! Urgh I couldn't take this I needed to tell mother.

"No..Father…he" I began.

My dad for once in my life looked at me as if he was going to kill me and I then started to fear him.

"Father he what dear?" Mother's voice then began to sound worried.

"He..needs to fix my computer..actually." I said quietly.

"Oh! Well I'll do it right now, why don't you go downstairs and I'll fix it right now?" He said as he shooed my mother away from me. Somehow he seemed too eager my voice then seemed to crack..i began to panic.

"No, no , no! That's okay! Uh I'll buy a new one I mean I don't-"

"Now Sharpay as Daddy's little princess you have to remember money's not always going to be there, I mean it can easily go, or easily stay.." He said as he gave my mom a slight push to go downstairs. "I'll be down shortly."

My mother smiled and began to go downstairs.

My palms began to sweat as I quickly raced to my room.

Maybe if I txted Ryan he's come out of his room and then-

My dad closed the door. He was in my room.

"Let's take a look at the computer." He smiled as he began to take a look at it.

We both knew there was nothing wrong with it.

"Well look's like there's nothing wrong so-"

"Sharpay Evans, you seem to think you have control of this situation… when in fact you don't." He said as he stood up and stood in front of me.

"Your hurting mother!"

**_SLAP_**

All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and my head was turned.

"And you really need to watch yourself when your fixing things. Sharpay, I don't want you to get hurt."

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I felt numb yet my mind was racing.

He then hugged me and I couldn't move.

He then walked away and closed my door as he left.

I felt nothing I just ran to my bathroom and cried on the floor.

My dad just hit me! My dad just cheated on mother! It's my fault. It is my fault!

I then looked at the scale. If I didn't have control of my home life I needed control of something.

I walked over to the scale and it read 127.

I almost fell backwards.

"127!!!!" I screamed.

I was a huge whale!! I was a fat whale a huge fat whale!!

Throw me in the water with shamou!

I saw my room. I felt crazy as if frustration was taking over. I began to hit my pillows over and over again.

"No! No! No!" I yelled in my pillow so no one could hear me.

Soon I began really tired. My body seemed to be getting this warm sensation. Then I began to close my eyes……

* * *

" So I checked the menu today and we can eat a sandwich, with a 2 milk, some salad and a banana." Gabby said as she gave me a paper full of healthy foods. "Plus the exercise we do in practice I say a ten minute run after will do."

My mind was racing till when my dad slapped me.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just didn't sleep well last night." I said as I faked yawned.

"Oh did the history project keep you up?" She asked me.

My heart then dropped.

"What?!" I said too quickly.

"Yeah it's due today…it's worth lot of points it basically sets our grade for this semester…" Gabby said looking worried.

"Oh well maybe he will let me do it again." I said panicky.

"Ask." Gabby said as our history teacher walked in.

Troy then ran in late.

"Troy Bolton! Late!" Mr. Barker yelled.

"Sorry Sir I forgot the history report in my locker and-"

"I don't care I'm not in a good mood today detention." Mr. Barker said as he sat down.

"Okay Let's see how about Miss. Evans delight us with your report." He said looking at me.

Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Uh sir I forgot it at home." I said trying to sound as sad as possible.

"Drama tears, or excuses won't help detention and you're A just went down to a D." He said typing on his computer.

"But Sir! I mean I –please!" I begged.

Gabriella opened her mouth.

"Save it Montez unless you want detention too."

She then closed her mouth.

Class ended a little too slowly if you asked me.

I walked slowly out of class.

"Listen Shar I'm really sorry." Gabriella said as she hugged me.

"Yeah Mr.Barker is an ass." Troy added.

"It's okay listen I'm gunna go practice some lines.."I said walking away.

"But Lunch aren't you hungry?" Troy asked me.

_**YES!** _

"No..but thanks anyways." I smiled as I walked away.

"Well I'll save your lunch then."Gabriella smiled as she hugged me.

"Thanks Gab!" I hugged her back.

She began to walk away and Troy looked at me. He then went up to me.

"Hey kiddo, listen be the princess you are and be strong." Troy said as he hugged me.

MY heart seemed to flutter because Troy hugged me!! He was hugging me.

"I will."

He then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Feel better." He smiled as he walked away.

My heart was jumping out of my body. I was pumped.

I didn't eat today and Troy kissed me. I wonder what he'd do if I lost five pounds?!

I ran to the gym and went to my locker. I pulled my sweats and shirt and quickly changed.

I had 45 minutes. I began to run on the track.

"Think thin think thin.."

* * *

**Okay im sorry it was sooo short but.. I have 5 min left.**

**So yeahh I'ma update within the next three days I promise!!!**

**So review and ill love you forever!! Reviews make me type faster!!**

**So Gab is on the diet thing. Sharpay has more pressure. Sharpay has motivation**

**Parents r leaving for a weeks soon. Plus the starring role gets named next chapter!!**

**Well I hope you like and sorry this sucked!!**

**I lOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
